Homework Assignment 5
Homework Assignment #5 September 5th, 2008 Aquabats music pages have really grown since the start of the wikia, but some pages are still missing lyrics, and most pages don't have much more than lyrics (and videos thanks to some boardies tireless efforts!). We'd love to flesh out each song with 'song interpretations', 'fan impressions', 'real-life anecdotes', and a variety of other creative things. This one should be a little easier formatting-wise, all you have to do is add another header to each song and contribute your content. I'd love to see you guys come up with other ideas, and feel free to check some of the songs that have been filled out a bit more for inspiration. Songs that have pictures include Martian Girl, Magic Chicken, and others that often relate to characters within the mythos. You can find the main album pages here: Category:The_Aquabats_albums Extra Credit: The album pages look great, but if you can think of even MORE content for them feel free to add to it. Also, try and make the templates for each album, and every song to somewhat match. It doesn't have to be perfect, and obviously some songs/albums have variations that'll make changes, but the closer they look to each other the nicer the wikia looks and the easier it'll be to follow. Results Here we go: User: AgentKaz Pages contributed: 3 Days contributed: 1 Grade: √ User: 71.106.8.192 Pages contributed: 10 Days contributed: 1 Grade: √ + User: Biff! Pages contributed: 2 Days contributed: 1 Grade: √ 11 September 2008 * Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2‎; 18:44 . . (-5) . . AgentKaz * Ska Boss!‎; 18:40 . . (+2) . . AgentKaz * Awesome Forces!‎; 18:14 . . (+17) . . AgentKaz * Awesome Forces!‎; 17:15 . . (+17) . . AgentKaz * Awesome Forces!‎; 17:14 . . (+1,121) . . AgentKaz 3 September 2008 * It's Crazy, Man!‎; 09:32 . . (0) . . 71.106.8.192 * Playdough!‎; 09:31 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * My Skateboard!‎; 09:31 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * Martian Girl!‎; 09:30 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * Captain Hampton and the Midget Pirates!‎; 09:30 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * Story of Nothing!‎; 09:29 . . (-1) . . 71.106.8.192 * Cat with 2 Heads!‎; 09:28 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * Magic Chicken!‎; 09:28 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * Red Sweater‎; 09:27 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * Super Rad!‎; 09:27 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * It's Crazy, Man!‎; 09:22 . . (+6) . . 71.106.8.192 * It's Crazy, Man!‎; 09:18 . . (+60) . . 71.106.8.192 * Martian Girl!‎; 09:16 . . (+5 . . 71.106.8.192 * Red Sweater‎; 09:15 . . (+2) . . 71.106.8.192 * Magic Chicken!‎; 09:12 . . (+61) . . 71.106.8.192 * Playdough!‎; 09:10 . . (+63) . . 71.106.8.192 * Captain Hampton and the Midget Pirates!‎; 09:09 . . (+60) . . 71.106.8.192 * My Skateboard!‎; 09:07 . . (+5 . . 71.106.8.192 * Cat with 2 Heads!‎; 09:06 . . (+5 . . 71.106.8.192 * Super Rad!‎; 09:04 . . (+4) . . 71.106.8.192 * Super Rad!‎; 09:03 . . (+ . . 71.106.8.192 * Super Rad!‎; 09:03 . . (+57) . . 71.106.8.192 * Tarantula!‎; 06:31 . . (+29) . . Biff! * Serious Awesomeness DVD‎; 03:31 . . (-55) . . Biff! There you have it. As far as the homework assignment we had three contributors but one of them was on an anonymous IP! Would our anonymous contributor please stand up...please stand up? Otherwise thanks to you all! We also had TONS of image contributions from Monkie Lad, and while not within the homework of last week, definitely was a huge help! Thanks Monkie Lad as always! This next homework assignment might require some time to get permission from the authors so I'm extending the deadline to the 24th. Also its only fair since I'm so late in posting it. Don't forget, anything you can contribute to the wikia this time around is greatly appreciated! And thanks to everyone who's been adding stuff! The site's looking stronger and stronger! Category:THEAQUABATS.WIKIA.COM HOMEWORK